


Erased

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Genocide, Memories, Not really relationships, Other, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Songfic, Undertale Spoilers, mandopony - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He was afraid to die...he was afraid that he would never see you again...he died, Chara, believing that you could have become a better person."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sad Genocide Route Undertale fic I found that I wrote a couple months back.  
> Based on the song 'Chara' by MandoPony.  
> (Words in '//' are lyrics from the song, as I couldn't figure out how to italicize them)
> 
> \--Unbetaed, many errors; probably will not go back to fix them--

Bones breaking. Blood spilling. Blue hearts. The snapping of sanity. A swing of the knife. Marrow tearing. A scream. Then blood. It wouldn't stop coming out. Feathers flying through the air. Blue cloth being stained. Blue eyes dimming. And then...

Nothing.

That's all Frisk remembered before her eyes clearing, and she let out a strangled gasp to welcome air into her contorted lungs. She collapsed to the ground, coughing and spitting phlegm. Then, as her vision focused, she realized that there was a hand in front of her. A white one, made of fragments of shattered bone.

"What..."

Then she remembered. Sans. Sans was lying in front of her. Why was he lying in front of her?...why is there so much blood?...he isn't moving. He's not moving. He's not speaking, Frisk realized in a fit of terror.

Bile began to rise up in her throat as she rose to unsteady legs, gasping raggedly. "S-Sans...Sans...SANS," she screamed, horror feeding into her panic. She stumbled over to him, sobbing, hot tears mixing into the blood dripping from her mouth. "No, no, no, no, no," Frisk cried, placing her hands on the thick cut on his chest. Instantly warm, sticky liquid pooled up between her fingers, but she didn't care. "Sans," she hiccuped, barely able to see through the tears. But what she could see horrified her. It was San's face, his eyes hollow, black, and devoid of life. Nothing was there. No glimmer of mischief, no wink of humor. Nothing. Nothing but an empty skull doomed to smile forever with crimson dribbling from between his teeth.

Frisk stared at him, unable to process the fact that Sans was gone. Dead. Sans, the skeleton who had taught her to truly laugh. Sans, the skeleton who showed her the magic of horrible puns. Sans, the skeleton who drank ketchup. Sans. Her Sans. His life was draining out of him, and even as Frisk watched, his pink sandals began to waver and disappear. He was becoming monster dust. Soon there would be nothing but silver particles that would scatter as soon as Frisk left.

Why?

As soon as Frisk realized this, another sob wrenched itself out of her throat and burst between her chapped lips, filling the empty Judgment Hall. Her head fell onto San's chest, and her chest shook as she cried, nuzzling her head into the crook of his cold neck. She held onto his torso tightly, and she shakily stretched out one hand and tried to grasp Sans's cold fingers between hers. Then she realized something.

She was holding a bloodied knife.

The sickening discovery flooded through her veins like a bitter wind, and she shot up when she realized that. Chills ran up her back as Frisk knelt there, panting, staring at the knife. Did... Frisk couldn't form the question in her head. She was too scared. But she did it anyway.

Did I kill Sans?

As Frisk gazed down at Sans, her head began to throb. Her eyes began to cloud up again, and her throat began to contract. Frisk paled and began to gasp again, clawing at her neck, her pulse pounding in her head. She struggled to keep her eyes open, and she noticed that the walls and floor of the Judgment Hall were beginning to fade away. Was it just her rapidly failing consciousness, or was the area really beginning to disappear into nothingness? She tried to open her eyes just enough to watch Sans fade away, because if it was the last thing she'd ever see, Frisk wanted it to be the skeleton that had once, in a lifetime that seemed so long ago, been her best friend.

At last, her throat was cleared up, and Frisk was able to see that it was, indeed, darkness that had swallowed up everything. All that was left was her and Sans, and all that was left of him was his throat, shoulders, and arms. Frisk bowed her head, devoid of every feeling...every feeling but one.

Regret.

Suddenly she began to notice a flicker of light behind her. Frisk slowly turned her head, eyes widening when she realized who it was. Pale skin. Dark brown hair. A green and yellow striped shirt. The smile of a madman. Narrowed red eyes.

It was Chara.

//It's finally done//

Frisk stood up and faced Chara, who stood about twenty yards away from her. She summoned her weak, tired voice from her voice, drawing up an exhausted breath to project her voice. To Chara, she murmured, "It's finally done, Chara."

Chara gave her a wicked grin. "Good." Then she held out her hand and winked at Frisk. "Come on. Let's get out of this hell hole, hmm?"

//I lay down my knife//

Frisk hesitated. To go back to the Surface...to go back home...but what was home, really? She had become a monster — no, Chara had turned her into a monster. So much blood had been shed at her hand...their hands. Frisk didn't have a home. There was nowhere for her to go, down here or up there. No one would accept her. It was too late now. She had long given up that privilege.

So she didn't accept Chara's hand. Instead, she did one thing. She dropped the knife.

//He fought so hard//

//And laid down his life//

Chara furrowed her brow and snarled. "Frisk..." she warned, her eyes flashing. "Don't be stupid. Pick up that knife and come here."

Frisk bowed her head, feeling the tears return. The words spoken to her by Flowey, the words spoken to her what seemed like a century ago, the words that had caused such fierce anger to stir in her heart echoed in her mind.

You IDIOT.

I am, Frisk thought, sadly. For listening to Chara. For bowing to my curiosity. It's all my fault.

She didn't regard Chara this time. Instead she turned and looked down at the broken, fading body of Sans, and she was startled to see that it was just his skull. Frisk knelt down and hesitantly picked it up, finding it horrifyingly light. She heard Chara growl behind her, but she didn't care.

"He fought so hard," Frisk whimpered, letting her hair brush away the tears that landed on Sans's face. "For Papyrus...for Toriel...for everybody..." She looked up and glanced over her shoulder, receiving a look of disgust. But it was the last thing on her mind. "He died...for them."

//He was alone//

//And now so am I//

"Frisk," snapped Chara, beginning to look furious. She stepped forward menacingly and hissed, "Those are mindless sentiments. You're distracting yourself with them. Shut up. Shut up."

"No," Frisk whispered hoarsely. Then, stronger, she raised her voice. "NO, Chara. He was the only one left. He fought for their memory. I-I took e-everyone from him. He was alone." Her voice wavered, and then broke as she breathed, "And now...a-and now so am I."

"You have me, you idiot," spat the first human. "So get out of your sea of tears and come with me."

//Left with the memory of//

//A boy afraid to die//

The face of Flowey pulsed in Frisk's mind, and goosebumps rose up on her cold, paled skin as it morphed into the crying, grief-stricken face of Asriel on its own. Frisk let out a cry as it did, and she clutched desperately to the last remnants of Sans as the remaining few inches of his face was consumed by the unstoppable tide of death, leaving nothing but dust in her hands. Frisk's knees gave out as her friend finally disappeared, and she demanded, heartbroken, "How did he love you? You monster! You did this!" She held out her hands palms up, showing Chara the dust of Sans. "You," she cried. "You killed them all! Asriel — even he died because of you! He was afraid, Chara, he was so scared." Frisk's voice softened for a fraction of a second when she fell upon the memory of Flowey's horrified face when she descended on him in New Home, her face probably contorted with a delirious smile. "He was afraid to die...he was afraid that he would never see you again...he died, Chara, believing that you could have become a better person."

//What have I done?//

//Where is my home?//

Momentarily, a look of grief crossed Chara's face. But it was gone in a flash, and she gritted her teeth and shouted, "Never bring up Asriel's name, understand? NEVER. He loved me like no one else could."

"And you returned that love with LOVE," Frisk countered, shaking her head. Something blue beckoned to her at the edge of her vision, and when she turned, she spotted Sans's jacket, which would never be worn by its owner again. Numb to the pain she knew that she was feeling, Frisk pick it up with tingling hands and slung it over her back. She breathed in the musty scent of the skeleton, nearly breaking down again when it brought a tidal wave of memories crashing down on her. "What have I done?" she whispered, staring at the sleeves that were far too big for her. She brought them up to her face to hide her tears. "Where am I supposed to go?" Her earlier dilemma was remembered, and she wondered if the only place she could go now was the place that she had sent all of her old friends.

"The Surface," answered Chara bitterly. "With me, remember? That was our deal. Don't you want to go back home?"

//Were these deeds I've done//

//Truly my own?//

"Yeah," Frisk replied, drawing up and facing Chara. Now that she had no more distractions, she had to confront this problem by herself. In this desolate land of nothing but darkness and death, it was just her and Chara. "But I was supposed to go back home the right way. I wasn't supposed to kill anyone. No one deserved to die. Not Sans, not Papyrus, not Undyne, not Mettaton, not Toriel, not the Amalgamates — no one."

"Why are you complaining to me?" Chara sniffed. "You're the one with the blood on your hands."

Frisk was stunned. Was Chara truly lying this blame on her? "But you were the one in my head," she retorted, icy anger beginning to push the sadness away. "You were the one messing with my thoughts. You were the one persuading me to kill."

"And you listened to me." Chara's voice was beginning to get higher and more agitated. "You're the one who struck them down. Don't you be telling me that I — "

"YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS," screamed Frisk, something inside of her snapping.

//I was so blind//

//But now I clearly see//

Even Chara looked alarmed by her sudden outburst, and Frisk's chest began to heave again. Her cracked heart began to ache, and suddenly Frisk's vision that had been blurred by her temporary suffocation cleared up again. She seemed to regard everything in high definition, and Chara's hard features were sharpened, and the curves of Sans's jackets were highlighted with a lonely shade of blue.

Frisk took Chara's silence as an open opportunity to steamroll forward. "You clouded my judgment," she told Chara, her words tumbling out of her mouth like a waterfall. "You blinded me. You guided my hand to this knife. You showed me how to slit open a throat. And yes, I did listen to you. But now..." Frisk gave Chara a sad smile. "...I know how to make everything okay again."

//I only have one choice//

//In front of me//

Something began flickering into being in front of Frisk. Through wet wisps of hair, she looked down at it, puzzled. A white word. Five letters. Something that could make all the wrongs right.

RESET.

Chara noticed, and she began striding forward, her pupils getting smaller as her nerves began to get the best of her. "Don't you press that," she warned, her teeth bared. For the first time, Frisk noticed the strange light scarlet tint that lined the edge of them. "Frisk, don't be stupid. Come on. Let's go."

Frisk looked up at Chara, her soft, chestnut colored eyes locking with the furious garnet orbs. She gave her another melancholy smile and extended her hand. Chara shrieked at her, but it was too late.

Frisk had pressed it.

//ERASE the guilt//

Almost instantly Frisk began to fade away. She clutched at Sans's jacket as she felt strange sensations fill her body, and the feeling in her feet began to disappear. Chara skidded to a stop, and she stared down at herself as her body began to mirror Frisk's. Grim satisfaction brought her peace when she realized that just as Chara was a demon in Frisk's consciousness, what happened to Frisk would happen to Chara. The real Chara was dead. This one was doomed to die along with Frisk.

Chara gave a choked yell. "FRISK, YOU IDIOT, NO!"

A salty tear rolled down the side of Frisk's face, and she stepped forward, talking softly to the frenzied girl who was flying into a hysterical rage. Frisk could tell that her eyes were dimmed with insanity. But she spoke to her anyway. "No more guilt, Chara."

//ERASE the blame//

"No more blame." Her feet and calves were gone, and her thighs were beginning to disappear as well. Frisk gripped desperately to the jacket, trudging forward heavily. She couldn't feel her legs, but she continued to draw closer to Chara, whose face was covered in rivers of tears as she began to fall apart, thrashing to get nowhere.

//ERASE what we've built//

Abandoning the safety of the jacket with one hand, Frisk reached out to Chara just as she had reached out to Sans, and just as how Chara had reached out to her. "No more genocide," Frisk told her, trying to soothe the demon. "Forget what we've done."

//ERASE this game//

"This world will be no more."

"NO," shrieked Chara. "I'VE WORKED TOO HARD — "

"Shhh..." A strange sense of calm came over Frisk, and with all her will, she tried to extend the same peace to Chara. The river of death that had eaten Sans's body had reached up to her waist, and this time, the jacket was disappearing along with Frisk, as if it had belonged to her before Sans. "Don't cry anymore. It's all over."

//ERASE the past//

"Forget what you've done, Chara," Frisk said weakly, feeling her own throat clog up with tears. "Forget the past. Leave it all behind."

"So cold," Chara whimpered, beginning to still. "So...lonely..."

//and ERASE my name//

"...who...am I...?"

Frisk smiled softly, and a memory from another life filled her mind. She had saved her friends from Asriel when they became Lost Souls. This was no different. She was becoming the bridge between Genocide and Peace, but she wasn't neutral. She was something completely different. She was showing kindness in a place of bitterness, gentleness in a place of death.

"You are the first human, Chara. And I am Frisk. Hold onto those memories, will you?"

//You were looking for a friend//

As the feeling in her torso disappeared, and her shoulders began to get consumed along with the last fragments of the jacket, Frisk exhaled as she finally stood in front of Chara. Tears were streaming down both their faces, and Frisk shook her head. Chara had once been a happy child full of love. What had happened? She was only looking for a friend, wasn't she? Someone to talk to. Someone to play with. Someone to truly love. And in that search, Chara had lost her mind and sanity. Nothing was left but an angry shell. And now, in her final moments along with Frisk's, Chara had regained that humanity.

At last.

//But nobody came//

Even Chara deserved a friend...but she had never found one. Instead all she had found was death and destruction. And so, as Frisk's neck disappeared and all that was left was their slowly fading heads, Frisk reached out with her nonexistent hands and pulled Chara close. She embraced Chara with a phantom hug, and as the first human cried on her invisible shoulder, Frisk's mind conjured up other images. Suddenly she wasn't hugging Chara. She was hugging Toriel. Papyrus. Undyne. Alphys. Napstablook. Mettaton. Asgore. Sans.

Asriel.

Frisk only had time for one last breath. As she inhaled, she took in the scent of everyone. The lemon of a flower. The cinnamon of a homemade pie. The oddly present mint of bone cologne. The thick salt and tomato of ketchup. The sandy fume of waves crashing on a windy shore. The sterilized scent of a lab. The faint odor of ectoplasm. The shampoo of thick black hair mixed with the musty scent of sweat of a performer in front of roaring crowds. The smoky sparks of a trident raking the ground. The thick, freshly cleaned fur of a young goat.

These vivid images overtook Frisk's mind as she and Chara faded away together, and their tears dissolved into nothing but a salty breeze. Just before the last strand of hair disappeared, Frisk let go of her breath. It swirled around the vicinity as silence settled over the atmosphere, picking up the dust of Sans and then coming back over to where Frisk and Chara had died. It picked up the golden stars and ivy leaves that the humans had dissolved into, and like a night breeze through tall spruce trees under a starlit sky, it carried it into the darkness -- a final memorial to keep the memory of two humans with undying Determination alive forever.

 

 

Somewhere, many universes and lifetimes away, a single child falls onto a blanket of golden flowers.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Can't say much about this; just wanted to post this because it was mildly good (at least for my standards right now). I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
